Drabbles
by Deese-Rouge-Cheveux
Summary: A series of stories, rambles, drabbles dealing with the Harry Potter Fandom based on a random series of 50 words. Each chapter is inspired by 1 word. This is for http:
1. Chapter 1

Rambles and Snippets

AN: This is for a challenge on http/ www.sycotic.o rg /fnet (without the spaces). It's called drabbles, and it's pretty self-explanatory. The only thing these stories have in common… is the fandom, Harry Potter.

Reviews would be appreciated… 3

1- SUBLIME

It was uplifting, inspiring, transcendent, magnificent, moving. I held the envelope in my shaking hands, turning it over in awe. The coarse parchment was imprinted with my name and address in a deep onyx ink: _Hermione Granger, 13 Kingsfield Avenue_. I pressed it to my lips, inhaling deeply. It smelled of success, of accomplishment, of an assured immortal place among the record books. I turned it over, absentmindedly standing up and pushing back my desk chair. A purple wax coat of arms was melted onto the back of the envelope. This was it. After seven years, this was the letter to end all letters. _Head Girl_, I thought, barely mouthing the words. I carefully broke the seal and straightened out the paper.

_Dear Miss Granger, _

_We were pleased to review your application for Head Girl. Your accomplishments in academia and in extracurricular activities as well as leadership and community outreach. _

A tear rolled down my cheek, my heart was bursting out of my chest.

_The Committee for Selective Decisions were very torn up, as you are so well rounded. _

This was it, this was surreal. This was—

_Unfortunately, we feel it is best that you instead concentrate on your studies, as you will have a very full schedule in your Seventh Year. We feel you might overdo it, and we all would hate to see you divided in your priorities. We regret to have to inform you that you were not selected as this year's Head Girl._

_Sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall Head Mistress_

—it was sublime. I fell backwards into my chair.


	2. Chapter 2

Drabbles

2) FANTASY

She was sitting in a field of tall grass, handling a white daisy in her small hands. The autumn twilight warmed the scene in colors of bronze and orange, as she picked and dropped the white petals of another flower. The wind softly ruffled the cloth of her pale yellow sundress.

She looked up, brown eyes lighting up in excitement as she viewed a man striding across the empty field. The man smirked in amusement, coming to a stop at her feet.

"I thought you'd never come," the girl said, smiling slightly as she brushed the fallen pedals off her skirt.

"You know I couldn't keep myself awake," the man said, chiseled features cold yet relaxed.

"What?" the girl asked, gesturing for him to sit down.

"I couldn't keep myself away," he repeated, almost snarling. He sat down next to her. "Ginny…" he whispered, breathing hot air onto her neck.

"Mmmm, I don't want to _ever_ leave this place," she replied, turning her face away from him, her red hair flickering into his face.

"Ginny," he whispered, taking her into his arms and roughly kissing her. He stopped, leaning back.

"No, not yet," Ginny moaned. "You can't leave yet, Draco…"

"I can't stop, it's like we're dreaming," Draco replied, taking her into his arms and passionately kissing her once again. He mussed up her dress, hands groping every inch of her body.

"Oh, please," Ginny begged, holding him closer and closer.

"GINNY! GINNY WEASLEY! GET UP RIGHT THIS INSTANT! GINNY! OF COURSE I WOULD COME TO WAKE YOU UP! GINNY! …GINNY! YOU HAVE TO KEEP YOURSELF AWAKE! EXAMS ARE TODAY! YES! RIGHT NOW! STOP DREAMING!" Hermione Granger's uptight voice interrupted her dreams.

Ginny begrudgingly opened her eyes. The covers were tangled all around her, the air was hot and sticky as the May heat started to creep in. "Hermione," she whined. "I was having the most _fantastic _lie-in."

"I do not care how well you're sleeping," Hermione snapped. "How can you be dreaming of gumdrops and sugarplums at a time like this. Not even two hours away from your first final examination!"

Ginny smirked. _If only you knew_, she thought whilst stretching.

3) JUXTAPOSE


	3. Chapter 3

3) JUXTAPOSE

Harry bit the tip of his quill, staring off into the distance of the expansive library. He couldn't concentrate on finishing his paper on the ruling class during the Gargoyle Rebellion of the 1920's. Huffing, he turned the page of the ancient text in front of him.

There he was again, his eyes landing on a familiar form across the library. He happened to be so opposite of Harry. He just could not fathom such a difference.

Harry raked a hand through his hair: shaggy, unruly and dark brown. He shifted, to ink the words '_eco-magical sanctions_' randomly upon his essay. He glanced up again, biting his lip as he scratched the tanned skin of his left arm.

White blond hair. Pale, clear skin. Slender, built body… the list could go on and on. But Harry, stuck in his sheepish character, merely blushed at the thought before returning to the words of historical author, Roger Lindeck.

"…_and this was done so that the Gargoylian liberties and rights would be respected and honored in all forms and systems of government._" Harry blinked with exhaustion. He started to nod off, but was suddenly stunned as he watched a student saunter up to him. Harry never sauntered, instead he chose to normally fade into the background as he strolled humbly and modestly. Harry was, above all, very modest.

_Unlike him_, he added mentally.

"I guess that's the great thing, Potter," the man whispered into his ear as he descended upon Harry, "…we juxtapose each other in every possible way."


	4. Chapter 4

4) CARPE DIEM

Pacing, Ron walked up to Parvati Patil. He shook his head, clearing his thoughts as he finished mumbling to himself. "Parvati, can I talk to you?" he finally blurted out.

"Sure, what is it?" she said as she finished braiding her hair.

"Uhm." Ron started to blush. "Can we talk… alone?"

They walked over to a not-so-crowded corner of the Gryffindor Common Room. "Ron? Are you okay?"

"No—Well, yes. Yes, I am. But that's the whole thing, Parvati. I _am _okay. I'm _better _than okay; I am _great_ and I'm _alive_. Do you know how great that is? I am here today, the blood is coursing through my veins and it is nothing short of a miracle. I mean, after everything we've all been through with Harry and You-Know-Who… Isn't it hard to believe? But here we are. We're living, we're breathing, we're… Look, Parvati, I know we graduate Hogwarts in two weeks and I know we don't have very much time left. But I just have to get this out before we leave. I really like you, and I have for a year now. I think we could have a great time together, and I know… I know ever since Percy… and ever since your sister… well, since they've been gone… It only brings a point to all of this. Life is ephemeral. We could be gone tomorrow. So what do we do? Life is today; it's not yesterday and it just might not be tomorrow. So, we need to just… accept who we are right now and let's see if we go anywhere. I mean, why not? It's just what we need… Y'know?" Ron finally stopped to take a breath.

Parvati smiled, eyes warming. She thought of Padma, and of Percy, and of all her friends lost to the War. "Ron," she said softly. "What brought this about?"

"Just something Professor Dumbledore said to me before… you know."

"Ron, I'd like to hang out with you sometime," she said, reaching out to hug Ron. "But what could he have possibly said to prompt such a huge speech?"

Smiling and he hugged Parvati tight, Ron whispered, "Carpe Diem, of course…"


	5. Chapter 5

5) CARPE NOCTURNUM

The wind kicked up, licking cold winter insights against her still face. The night was a warm purple hue; the sky seemed to glow with electricity. She was _alive_. There she stood, just beyond the wood-- large trees standing steadfastly still, branches waving like the boisterous waves beneath. She took a step, and another, staring down into the dark abyss of black waters. She wore a thin cotton t-shirt that stretched against her body, extra fabric lashing back and forth in the wind. Her jeans rested low on her hips; her feet were bare and stained with caking, chilled earth.

Certainly, this was a sight to behold: there stood Beauty on an isolated cliff, Beauty seeped into the night so much so that it seemed impossible to find where she ended and the night began. So stumbled in a young man-- tall, sort of brutish and clumsy. His presence evoked a warmth only surpassed by the love and sincerity to be found in his simple heart.

She spun around, her dark chestnut tresses dancing wildly about her face, framing the round bone-structure like a halo, lit to a dark, mysterious glow by the moonlight.

Two gasps of air caught within their chests, spinning in a chemical conversion stalemate, waiting to be exhaled.

Within seconds, it was gone. The oaf tripped on a tree root, reaching out to balance himself. He grabbed a fistful of her hair, ratting it as he painfully pulled her down with him. They leered two feet from the brink, nearly killing themselves.

They kept frozen for a few seconds: he stared guiltily and resentfully into her hazel eyes. He ruined the moment.

But, alas, she smiled and a musical eruption of laughter escaped her mouth. He nervously joined in.

"Pansy," she said, sticking out her hand. "Pansy Parkinson."

"Hi, I'm Ernie…" he replied, shaking her hand.


End file.
